This invention relates to novel polymer composite articles of manufacture comprising the reaction product of (a) an organic polymer (b) an inorganic substrate and (c) a polysulfide silicon coupling agent, as well as to articles of manufacture comprising an inorganic substrate treated with a polysulfide silicon coupling agent.
The use of various silicon coupling agents to enhance the adhesion of various inorganic substrates with a broad variety of organic polymers to promote coupling and bonding therewith is well known in the art. Note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,754; 2,971,864; 3,258,477; 3,661,628; 3,671,562; 3,705,911; 3,706,592; 3,754,971; and 4,000,347; and the like. Thus, as is conventionally understood in the art the silicon coupling agent serves as a crosslinker that is chemically or physically bonded to both the inorganic substrate and the organic polymer in the polymer composite.